Best Love Song
"'Best Love Song'" is a song by T-Pain featuring artist Chris Brown. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on May 22, 2011. It is dedicated to Karly. It received thirty-nine video honors.Description from video reads: Honors for this video (39) #28 - Most Discussed (Today) #1 - Most Discussed (Today) - Music #32 - Most Discussed (This Week) - Music #37 - Most Viewed (Today) - Germany #124 - Most Viewed (Today) - United Kingdom #75 - Most Viewed (Today) #183 - Most Viewed (Today) - Spain #192 - Most Viewed (Today) - France #116 - Most Viewed (Today) - Netherlands #191 - Most Viewed (Today) - Sweden #131 - Most Viewed (Today) - Australia #31 - Most Viewed (Today) - Canada #171 - Most Viewed (Today) - Ireland #138 - Most Viewed (Today) - Israel #77 - Most Viewed (Today) - New Zealand #197 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Egypt #64 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Czech Republic #4 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Germany #20 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - United Kingdom #19 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music #35 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Spain #69 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Mexico #45 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - France #35 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Italy #17 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Netherlands #56 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Poland #63 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Brazil #28 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Sweden #158 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Jordan #76 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Saudi Arabia #25 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Yemen #20 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Australia #7 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Canada #16 - Most Viewed (Today) - Music - Ireland #13 - Top Favorited (Today) #3 - Top Favorited (Today) - Music #35 - Top Rated (Today) #2 - Top Rated (Today) - Music #21 - Top Rated (This Week) - Music Lyrics '''Christina': Christina, hey! Katherine: Katherine Lisa: Lisa Amy: Amy Lauren: Lauren Dani: Dani Turn up the bass, turn up the treble I'm about to take you to a whole 'nother level DJ, turn up what you're playing I want the whole world to hear what I'm saying Because this boy means so much to me And now we on the floor and he's holding me And if I wanna let him know It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio Amy: Gotta be the crunkest Lauren: Gotta be the loudest Amy: Gotta be the best Lauren: The best love song he ever heard in his life Amy: Gotta tell him how I feel Gotta let him hear Cimorelli: The best love song he ever heard in his life Amy: No need for me to write it Christina: For me to write it Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: I just gotta picture him smilin' Lauren: And if you feel that way (Cimorelli: Way) Go 'head and kiss yo' baby And now we got the whole stadium in love like Christina: Turn off the lights (Cimorelli: Lights, lights) Give me a mic (Cimorelli: Mic) I'm 'bout to sing to him just how he likes Jump off the stage (Cimorelli: Oh, bomb's away) Crowd surfin' all the way (Cimorelli: Cowabunga) You know it's right (Cimorelli: Right) Just do the wave (Cimorelli: Do the wave) Break it down like an earthquake And if you wanna be with me Put your hands in the air, show me the energy Amy: Gotta be the crunkest Lauren: Gotta be the loudest Amy: Gotta be the best Lauren: The best love song he ever heard in his life Amy: Gotta tell him how I feel I gotta let him hear Cimorelli: The best love song he ever heard in his life Amy: No need for me to write it Christina: For me to write it Amy with background vocals by Cimorelli: I just gotta picture him smilin' Lauren: And if you feel that way (Cimorelli: Way) Go 'head and kiss yo' baby And now we got the whole stadium in love like Lisa: Homie, kiss your girl Shawty, kiss yo' man We can see you on the kissing cam Show me some love, oh (Cimorelli: Yeah, yeah) Show me some love, yeah (Cimorelli: Yeah, yeah) Katherine with background vocals by Cimorelli: Now look her in the eye, say, "Baby, I love you I'll never put no one above you" And if you feel that Go 'head and kiss yo' baby Cimorelli: And now we got the whole stadium in love like Lisa with background vocals by Cimorelli: And if you feel that way (Cimorelli: Way) Go ahead and kiss your baby And now we got the whole stadium in love like Baby Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Hey Christina with background vocals by Cimorelli: Yeah! Video Gallery References Category:Covers Category:Songs by Chris Brown Category:Dance-pop songs